


Charlotte X Reader – Tree-Topper

by writeyouin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Charlotte (from the princess and the frog) X female/genderless reader. Established relationship, first Christmas together, decorating/preparing for Christmas.
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff/Reader, Charlotte La Bouff/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Charlotte X Reader – Tree-Topper

“No, no sugah, a little to the left,” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

You swayed on the ladder in front of the giant Christmas tree, only moving the bauble once the ladder had steadied.

“Is this okay?” You asked, leaning aside for Charlotte to see.

She put her hand to her cheek and pursed her lips, staring at her beautiful evening star bauble. “I don’t know… I think it was better on the right.”

You sagged on the ladder, climbing hastily down when it wobbled again. “Okay, sweetie, Charlotte, light of my life, I love you but we have spent over five hours on this tree. Just tell me, is there a reason this is so important?”

“(Y/N)!” Charlotte grabbed you by the shoulders, shaking you enthusiastically. “This is our first holiday together. It has to be perfect.”

You raised your finger to argue that point, but she was up the ladder like a whirlwind and you rushed to grab it and hold it steady, wondering how she managed that climb in heels. “So, what? Halloween was just another day of the year?”

“Halloween is too gloomy to be a holiday.”

“Thanksgiving?”

“That’s just a rehearsal for Christmas.”

“Your birthday?”

“Unfortunately, this world does not give me my due and celebrate that as a holiday.”

You shook your head, smiling, “Alright, so this is our first holiday.”

“Yes, now catch me.”

Your heart almost stopped as Charlotte jumped down from the ladder, and you had to react on impulse, barely holding your arms out in time to catch her. She kissed your cheek, and you put her down shakily, running your hands through your hair as you tried to calm yourself from the shock. You had to admit that life with Charlotte was never dull.

“Charlotte, never ever do that again,” You breathed.

Charlotte pinched your cheek, “Quit worrying. You caught me, didn’t you?”

“Barely.”

“Not to worry sugah, it’s your turn to climb up. All that’s left now, is the tree topper.”

You could barely supress a giggle as Charlotte went to retrieve the last box. Every decoration that you had put up under Charlotte’s instruction was more intricate and beautiful than any you had ever seen, so the tree topper was bound to be the most gorgeous of all.

Charlotte got down on her knees and carefully unpacked an angel from multitudes of padding. The angel was pink, Charlotte’s favourite colour, but more importantly, it was a tiny, hand-made replica of her, its face delicately painted on, and its dress inlaid with jewels.

“It’s you,” You beamed proudly, unsurprised that Eli had a Christmas replica of his little angel made.

Charlotte wiped a bittersweet tear from her eye, “No. It’s my mother actually. My daddy had this made for her. It held the ring he used to propose to her on Christmas day.”

You wrapped your arm around Charlotte’s shoulder, stroking up and down gently. You could just imagine the angel wearing an engagement ring as a tiara, and Eli offering it to Charlotte’s mother. You didn’t know much about Mrs La Bouff, other than she passed away when Charlotte was very young and that Charlotte had very few memories of her, but you knew that Eli would never remarry after losing the love of his life.

“I remember the first year after my momma passed away… She always used to put the angel on the tree, but then it became my job. It always made me feel so close to her.”

“Lottie,” You murmured quietly, now understanding why Christmas was so important to her, though you didn’t know quite what to say in response.

“Look at me, I’m tearing up like a melting snowman.” She fanned at her eyes and you wiped away her messy mascara with your thumb. “Anyway, this year I want you to feel close to my momma too. Will you put the angel on top of the tree?”

“Me?” You blinked back tears. “Lottie, I’m- I’m flattered that you want me to do this but… but shouldn’t it be you to do it? I don’t want to ruin your tradition.”

“You couldn’t possibly. (Y/N),” Charlotte clasped your hands in hers, carefully resting the angel on her lap, “you won’t get to meet my momma. This is the closest you’re ever gonna get.”

“Alright… Charlotte La Bouff, hold on tight to that angel.”

“Why?” Charlotte asked, grabbing hold of it all the same. You picked her up bridal style, making her squeal. “(Y/N), what are you doing?”

“We are going up that ladder together and we are going to put that angel on the top as a couple.”

You began the precarious trek up the ladder, holding onto it with one hand and Charlotte with the other. She kept a tight hold of your neck and you could feel the angel’s frilly pink dress tickling the back of your neck as she clasped it.

Together, the two of you placed the tree-topper where it belonged, and though you longed to get down from the ladder, you stayed to ask, “Lottie, is it good enough there or am I going to have to move it to the left?”

Charlotte kissed your cheek enthusiastically, “It’s perfect. Now let’s get down and join Big Daddy, I hear he’s going to announce a big Christmas party and I gotta practice my surprised face.”

You chuckled as you got down from the ladder, then you had to run to keep up with Charlotte, who dragged you out of the parlour to go and see Eli.

* * *

You flicked on the light to the parlour, shutting the door hastily behind you so none of it escaped and caught the attention of either Eli or Charlotte who were asleep in their rooms across the hall.

Once you were sure they weren’t going to wake up and disturb you, you approached the tree and began a hushed one-sided conversation with the angel, Mrs La Bouff.

“Hello, Mrs La Bouff. I’m uh- Well, I’m glad we met tonight. You see, I was going to make a wish on the evening star, but I think you’ll do much better. I don’t really know if you’re in the habit of granting wishes, but I think you’ll want to give this one a listen. I’m in love with your daughter Lottie, and I’ve been- Uh hang on.”

You pulled a black velvet box out of your pocket, opening it to reveal a silver ring with a small heart-shaped sapphire on it. “I’ve been carrying this around with me for three months, just waiting for the perfect idea of how to propose to come to me. I’ve come close a few times, but as you know, Charlotte deserves only the best. Please… Please will you keep hold of this so I can propose tomorrow on Christmas? I think your luck might rub off on me and maybe give me a shot of doing this properly.”

You waited a moment before retrieving the ladder from a well-hidden servant’s entrance, and after putting it up, you put the engagement ring on the angel’s head for safe keeping. “Thank You, Mrs La Bouff. Wish me luck.”

And with that, you removed any trace that you had been in the parlour and went back to your room, but with the proposal looming so close, sleep did not come easily.


End file.
